warriorscatsroleplayzfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Cats Series 1:Into the Snow
Charters SnowClan Leader Snowstar white tom with green eyes, black patches and sharp claws. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Apprentice Burrpaw. Deputy Icesnow snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Iciclepaw Medicine cat Clawfur black tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. MCA None Warrior Freezesnow white she-cat with green eyes, black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snowcurl pure snow white she-cat with blue eyes and gray stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices Iciclepaw white tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Burrpaw brown she-cat with blue eyes, Has a crush on Iciclepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders None FireClan Leader Firestar firey ginger she-cat with green eyes. 9 lives left. Mates with Flameear and Flamestar of FlameClan. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Flamepaw Mother to Firekit, Flamekit, Sandkit, Graykit and Dustkit Deputy Flameear ginger tom with green eyes. Mates with Firestar and Sandyfur of FlameClan. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Firepaw Medicine cat Greenfur green she-cat with blue eyes, white stripes, brown tail, black paws and ginger ears. Friendly, kind, keeping secrets, smart, fast runner and sharp eye sight. Knows Firestar and Flameear's secret. Twin sister with Flameear. Mates with Snowear. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. MCA None Warriors Snowear white tom with green eyes. Mates with Greenear. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Bluepaw Blazeheart ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Flameear Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Soonsoul black and gray she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Soulsoon black and gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sleepzone black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices Flamepaw ginger she-cat with hazel brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Firepaw glowing ginger tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bluepaw blue she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Queens None Kits Firekit ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Flamekit ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Dustkit dusty brown tom with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sandkit pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Graykit gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. ShinyClan Leader: Shinystar shiny black she-cat with shiny green eyes. Mother of Robinpaw and Falconpaw of BirdClan. Roleplay by Wildwind. Apprentice Gempaw Deputy: Gem-eye shiny gray tom with blue eyes. BFFs with Shinystar, Gempaw and Jewelmeadow. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Brightnesspaw Medcine cat: MCA: Warriors: Jewelmeadow shiny purple she-cat with green eyes. Sisters with Neonfur and Fawnstorm. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Brightpaw Apprentices: Gempaw green she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Brightnesspaw bright ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Brightpaw blue tom with brown eyes. Has a crush on Gempaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Kits: Elders: Cats outside of the Clans Ashfawn gray tom with green eyes. Former FireClan warrior. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Dash black tom with brown eyes. Friend of Blazepaw of SnowClan. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Prolog Shinystar was watching her clan in the battle of FireClan she saw her deputy being pinned down by a tom. Ashfawn of FireClan was being train also by Dark Maroon she did not what her deputy to be kill. Her mentor Hawkfrost was watching so she could not help her deputy. Shinedaze yowl, "You can't kill me brother, it was not me who kill our mother it was a fox and a badger please brother." Ashfawn hissed, "I don't believe you Shinedaze aka my brother. I'm still going to kill you." He kill him and Shinedaze died. Snowwhisker saw it happen and he was about to push off Ashfawn off of his friend from ShinyClan. When... Shinystar yowl, "No Shinedaze, you kill him." Category:Series Category:Stories